


An brothers bond mended

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Robert & Raymond [1]
Category: Everybody Loves Raymond
Genre: Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the Final.Robert had always been jealous, bitter of his brother. He had the perfect wife, amazing kids, their mom favorited him.Everybody loves raymondHowever when he almost loses Raymond suddenly his bitter feelings dosen't matter anymore.Changes needed to be made between them.And Robert would be the one to make the first move.
Series: Robert & Raymond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An brothers bond mended

It didn't take an brain surgeon to know that Robert had always been jealous of Raymond, he had the perfect life, an amazing wife. Someone who Robert had always had an crush on, which once again was obvious. He had 3 amazing kids.

Raymond had it all.

Robert had always harbored abit of bitterness towards his brother.

That was until he almost died.

The moment the nurse came out to tell them they were having trouble waking his brother up, Robert's world had stopped.

The bitterness towards his brother suddenly didn't matter, their fighting in the past, suddenly didn't matter. Their mother playing favoritism didn't matter.

All that mattered is Raymond almost died, he almost lost his baby brother.

And then the Doctor came out, said he woke up. That he was going to be OK.

Raymond would be OK.

But the emotional turmoil was still there. The almost lost bond,lost words,the unnecessary bitterness towards his his brother.

Changed things in perspective.

Their bond needed to change, it WOULD change.

But it needed to change with him.


End file.
